A Dragneel's Curse
by thedevilsnewsky
Summary: For Naluweek 2019!


The roar of the guild flushed Nashi's ears as she entered the guild hall with her father. Natsu, who was brightly grinning at the chaos, loosely held his daughter's hand, but they soon would go there separate ways. It was part of the Dragneels' normal routine; every week they would stop by guild for a while to catch up with old friends and occasionally drink. During this time, Nashi usually would be found playing with the other children at the guild, while her mother and father chatted away. It was no different this time because as soon as Natsu and Nashi spotted their perspective friends, they disbursed from each-other and released their hands from each other's grip. Though it also was a bit different this time, as Lucy, Nashi's mother was gone away on an S class mission. Happy was also with her, as her father insistente someone come with her. He had originally protested the whole idea of her taking the mission, but both parents knew they needed the money. That's what ended the argument, they were running short. Nashi remembered that day well, and even now the fight had made her uneasy and anxious. She didn't like her parents fighting, however, she also never liked a parent absence as well.

As Nashi played with kids the back of the guild, she heard her father roar yet another laugh. Little Nashi knew, despite her young age, that her father was always paid close attention to her, even as he chatted the day away. So when the guild suddenly went all quiet and Nashi could no longer feel her father's protective gaze over her, she of course turned towards him. When she saw her father, she almost froze. He was shaking and looked extremely hurt. It only a second later that he then fell off the chair he was lounging on. A few people jumped up towards and gathered around him.

"Natsu!?" Nashi heard uncle Gray exclaim over the silence of the guild, before anxiety took over her.

"Natsu what's wrong!?" Her aunty Erza shouted at her father, before Nashi got onto her feet.

Her father didn't say anything to them, instead he sat up from the floor with head down. His hands were shaking as they slowly came up to his face, and Nashi for the first time in her life saw her father cry. Nashi started to bolt to him despite the fear instilled within her. She didn't know what caused her father to cry about but, it scared her, intensely so.

When she got closer, Nashi heard her father murmur her mother's name and then it all happened all too quickly.

Her father, Natsu Dragneel, was starting to dissipate.

"DADDY!" Nashi cried, catching both the her father's attention and a sight of his broken expression.

"Nashi!" Her father sobbed. He opened his arms up to catch her, to reach her while tears started to stream down his face. Natsu tried to smile for her, but it started to disappear as fast as his body.

Nashi jumped at him, but when her head touched his chest, it was too late. Her father had disappeared into the wind and nothing but a sliver of warm air was to tell of his past existence. Nashi landed hard against the wooden ground as her father's signature scarf fell on top of her and his fighting attire soon followed. The guild then turned into an uproar of confusion and panic as Nashi got up from where her father once was. His former clothes covered her small body like a waterfall while she loosely clenched his scaly scarf. Nashi was still in complete shock as her uncle Gray fell onto his hands and knees. Tears pricked at her eyes as her aunty Erza looked at the pile of clothes in a mixer of shock and horror. Nashi then stepped from under the pile and soon all the guild's attention was laid on her.

"Where's my daddy?" She asked timidly as she clutched her father's scarf more tightly. Her uncle Gray now looked towards her and tears fell gently out of his eyes.

"Where's my daddy!?" Nashi screamed, tears now fell from her eyes as well. Her aunty Erza took a step back from the pile, horror still plastered on her face.

"BRING HIM BACK!" Nashi sobbed and desperation clung to her voice like a wet towel. Her demand and desperateness obviously directed at all the mages in the guild.

"BRING MY DADDY BACK!"

It was later discovered that her mother along with Happy, died on the job. The part of guild, unaware of Natsu's condition, had demanded a widespread search for him. It was only until Gray, who knew of the couple's connection, broke the news to everyone that the uproar was silenced. Natsu was gone. Now Nashi just newly orphaned, had learned the curse of the Dragneels. They forever were to be alone, forever to be followed by death, and forever to be orphans.


End file.
